With Tear Stained Eyes
by Mandi-Solo
Summary: There's a new kid at school, and he's HOT! All the girls are after him, but he's after one girl only, Sam! Danny battles this new enemy, and his feelings for Sam at the same time. R&R PLZ! PG13 for lang and content COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

AN: hey guys, I was thinking of this while watching "Fanning the Flames" today. I don't know if this kind of plot has been used already or not, but I don't care! Lol I wanna write this! Lol so, yeah, I hope you all like this!

Mandi

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom, although that'd be cool.

Christmas Gifts

Danny Fenton walked down the halls of Casper High, seeing classmates, and comrades and other familiar faces. It was the first day of the second semester; everyone was talking about what they did for Christmas and for New Years Eve. Danny had made today a very special day, for he still had his gifts for his friends in his backpack. He told them he had lost them, but kept them hidden until the first day back to surprise them. Tucker and Sam were waiting for him by their cluster of lockers, both holding their backpacks cautiously.

"Hey guys," called Danny, waving his hand in greeting.

"Hi Danny," Sam replied quietly.

"What's up Danny?" Tucker asked.

"What's with you guys?" Danny asked, seeing the cold stares in their eyes. "Did you get enough sleep?"

"Sleep, yeah," Tucker said, his eyes drooping a bit.

Danny looked at Sam, "Sam, what's wrong with Tucker?"

Sam's eyes were like staring into a black hole, there was no trace of her at all. Danny stared at her, but then quickly turned around, seeing the same soulless expression on everyone's face. A flash of light brought him away form his senses and towards a young man across the hall from him.

"Danny Phantom," the boy said, walking slowly across the hall towards Danny. "It's about time I caught your attention."

"This is a sick way of getting my attention," Danny said, gritting his teeth. "Who are you and what did you do to my friends?"

"I merely put them in a trance, as all ghosts can do," the boy said.

"Wait a second, you're a ghost?" Danny asked dumbfounded. "How come I didn't sense your presence?"

"We ghosts have the power to control our appearance," he continued. "I can make myself unknown to the human, or in this case, the ghost eyes. All ghosts have that power, even you, Danny."

"Okay, this is getting weird. Just tell me what you want, and get out of here!"

The boy was now standing next to Danny, his green eyes digging into Danny's soul. "I'm here for her," he said, his green eyes drifting over to Sam.

Danny followed his gaze, and his eyes flashed. "What do you want with Sam?"

The boy merely laughed, his form vanishing like a cloud before Danny's eyes. Danny jumped forward, trying to grab him, but simply fell to the floor. When Danny stood, the boy was gone.

"I _will_ come for her, Danny Phantom," the boy's voice echoed through the school. "She _will_ be mine."

--

The sound of the alarm startled Danny as he snapped out of his dream and back into reality. With a groan, he turned around to slam his fist into the wailing clock. Yawning, Danny stretched his arms, and slowly rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. "That was some dream," he said, getting out of bed. "I've got to stop eating dad's leftovers before bed."

--

"Hey Danny," Sam said, greeting him with a warm smile as he stepped towards her and Tucker. "How was your vacation?"

"Just about the same as always," Danny commented, twisting in his locker combination. "Dad buys mom new ghost stuff, mom buys dad new ghost stuff, Jazz gets a new book, and I end up with whatever they have left to afford."

"Well, I had the best Christmas ever!" Tucker said, pulling out a brand new PDA. "My folks finally decided to let me get whatever I wanted this year, and they would pick up the tab." He laughed, "Little did they know I would pick the most expensive PDA ever!"

"What about you, Sam?" Danny asked, putting his backpack into his locker, but still holding onto it, remembering that his gifts were still inside.

"Oh, mine was okay," Sam said. "My parents took the family out to New York to visit our rich cousins. So I spent my time trying to lock myself in the bathroom away from my snobby cousins that wouldn't leave me alone."

"Sounds like yours was exciting," Danny commented.

"Yeah, plus I got this awesome computer system from Tucker," Sam said.

"Oh yeah," Tucker said, reaching into his backpack. "Sam gave me this super cool magnet to stick onto my PDA." He pulled it out and showed it to Danny. It read: "Tucker" on it, written in pure silver, and trimmed with gold.

Danny was impressed, but then he felt dumb for getting cheep gifts. He coughed, "That's, uh, very cool."

"So what'd you get us, Danny?" Tucker asked, putting his magnet on his PDA.

"Yeah, we haven't seen what you got us yet," Sam said.

"Oh, uh, nothing special." He bent down, and reached into his backpack. "Here you go Tucker," Danny said, pulling out a small case. "It's to keep your PDA safe while you have it out," he instructed. "I thought you would like the yellow and red colors."

"Yeah, thanks man," Tucker said, already putting the case over his PDA.

"And Sam," Danny hesitated before pulling out her gift. He handed it to her, his eyes still looking in his locker. He dared not see her expression.

"Oh Danny," Sam said, taking the gift from him. "It's beautiful!"

"Really?" Danny said, finally looking up. "It took me forever to find, and it cost a fortune."

"I love it, thanks." She said, looking down at the gift. It was a skull necklace, with a silver chain, holding onto the black skull. On top of the skull was a pink bow, made of rubies and pink jewels. The eyes were made of emeralds, and glistened brightly, looking much like Danny's eyes when he was turned into his ghost form. On the bottom of the skull, made of pure 24 karat gold was "Samantha," trimmed with pearls and other jewels.

"I'm glad you like it," Danny said, his face heating up like fire.

"I love it, Danny," Sam said, already putting it around her neck. "I'm going to wear it forever."

The wailing of the bell snapped them back to reality, and into the classrooms to start the new day.


	2. Derek Shadow

AN: Hey guys, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Let me get to the replies, and then on to the story!

Replies!

Neko: lol thanks! I'm glad you liked it, please enjoy this chapter!

AngeloflLight: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!

Lateraina Wolf: lol here's chap. 2!! YAY! It's going on your favs! That's awesome! Thanks so muchie!! I hope you like this chapter!

Autumngold: OMG!! I forgot to put what Tucker and Sam got for Danny!! I'll put that in this chapter, thanks for reminding me! I hope Danny can keep her safe, too lol. Please, enjoy the story!

getfuzzyfan04: NO! I don't wanna die yet! Lol, thanks! I hope you love this chapter!

Strawberrylover: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter!

Black Betty: You know what, 15 minutes after I made this story, you reviewed it! It was really weird lol. Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!

DaS4e: lol thanks! I hope you like this chapter!!

Dragon Morpher: doesn't the necklace sound pretty? I fell in love after I wrote it! Lol, wells, I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review!

Mandi

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom, but it'd be awesome it I did.

Derek Shadow

Danny took his seat with Sam behind him and Tucker in front of him. Other classmates took their seats around him as he began to unpack his backpack with his schoolbooks and his new binder. The binder was a gift from Sam, with a picture of the group in the front at the amusement park over the summer. She had it engraved into the fabric so it wouldn't get messed up, and it instantly became Danny's favorite binder. The picture was of Danny in the middle, giving Sam, to his right, bunny-ears with his fingers and Tucker throwing up in a trashcan to the left. They had just gotten off of the ride, _Tornado Thunder_, which did five upside-down turns, and went at forty-nine miles per hour. Tucker had motion sickness at the time, so he wasn't feeling too well afterwards.

Danny smiled as he looked at the picture, but then shook his head and opened his binder, taking out some note paper and a pencil. The teacher coughed, getting the attention of the loud classroom after a few moments, and then smiled.

"Good morning, class," she said. "It's good to see you're faces again. Now, before we start, we have a new student. Class, please welcome Mr. Derek Shadow."

A young man walked into the room, with black hair that reached down to his shoulders but was loosely tied into a ponytail behind his head. His eyes were sea green, yet piercing. He had thick lips, and a pure white smile. Some of the girls gasped, and quickly began to chatter amongst themselves.

"Where have I seen this guy before?" Danny asked quietly, leaning back to look at Sam. Derek was looking straight at Sam, and when Danny turned around, he saw Sam staring back at Derek. "Sam? Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly, her face turning pale, and she breathed slowly. Danny turned around, and saw Derek walking his direction. Instantly, Danny recognized Derek. He was the ghost boy from his dream! Danny glared at him as he slowly walked across the classroom.

"You're not taking her," Danny whispered coldly when Derek was in earshot.

"It's up to her to decide," Derek replied softly, but just as quiet. He smiled down at Sam, and she caught his eye, her face turning redder than a tomato. After laughing lightly, Derek took his seat behind Sam, and Danny turned around to see Sam fumbling with her pencil, her hands trembling.

--

Danny had never been happier to hear the bell ring at the end of the day. He had avoided Derek all day, and tried to keep Sam away from him as well. Tucker was oblivious as to what was going on, so Danny called for an emergency meeting at the park after school.

So here he was, waiting on a small bench in the park, no one in sight. With a tired sigh, Danny glanced down at his watch. It was three forty-eight. Where were they? Danny thought to himself, looking up and glancing around him. He snapped his fingers quickly, and reached into his pocket quickly to pull out the cell phone Tucker bought him for Christmas. He dialed Tucker's number and waited, hearing it ring over and over on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Tucker! Where are you? I told you we have an emergency meeting at the park after school."

"Oh! Sorry about that Danny. See, Derek invited Sam and I over to his place to help him unpack. Did you know he's got all the latest software stuff?"

"Yeah, yeah, who cares," Danny said quickly. "Listen, Tucker, get Sam and come down to the park. We need to talk about this Derek Shadow guy."

"Alright, Danny, but I hope it's good stuff."

"Why?"

"Sam's going out with him, now, didn't you hear? If it's anything bad, she's going to go crazy."

Danny froze. _Oh no! He already has her! _"When did this happen?"

"In last period, they have the same class."

"Great," Danny muttered under his breath. "Okay, then you just come over. We need to talk."

"Danny, don't do anything rash."

"What can I do? He has Sam!"

"I know you have feelings for Sam…" Danny froze again, the words in his throat stuck. "But you never made a move! And besides, looks like Sam really likes him, too."

"She doesn't know who he is!" Danny insisted.

"And you think you do? Listen, Danny, I know you're jealous, but you've got to let her go, man. Don't start to spread lies about Derek just because he got to Sam first."

"That's not what I'm doing!" Danny countered. "I'm trying to tell you that Derek is–"

"I got to go, talk to you later, Danny," Tucker interrupted, hanging up.

Danny sat on the cold bench with the phone still pressed on his ear. Sam was already dating Derek… and Tucker accused Danny of being jealous.

"I'm not jealous," Danny whispered. "Or… am I?"


	3. Jealousy Bites

AN: SORRY!! SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER!! I hope this chapter makes up for everything! I'll do the replies at the end, okay?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom… sadly.

Jealousy Bites

Sam lay on her stomach on her bed, her hair falling around her face. She kicked her legs in the air around her, thoughts of the day still buzzing in her head. While she and Tucker were at Derek's house, Tucker said Danny called. And no matter how much Sam pleaded to know what Danny had to say, Tucker didn't say a word more about it.

"Danny must hate me," Sam muttered, feeling guilty suddenly. Just the thought of Danny hating her sent a cold chill up her spine. But then again, if she was just thinking about Danny period, she felt butterflies buzzing around in her stomach. Shaking her head, she rolled over onto her back, resting her hand against her forehead.

"Why did I say yes to Derek?" Sam asked herself. "I don't even know him, why the heck would I be his girlfriend?"

"'Cause he put you under a spell."

Sam jumped up, turning around to find Danny floating near her window, still in his ghost form. "Danny…" she whispered softly, bringing her legs around to the side of the bed.

He transformed back, and sat next to her. "I tried to tell you earlier. But Tucker wouldn't let me talk to you."

Sam frowned, "how could Derek put me under a spell?"

Danny frowned, looking down at his hands placed on his lap. "Derek is a ghost…."

"How can that be?"

"You may not believe me, but… I had a dream about him the other night."

Sam shook her head, laughing lightly. "Danny, Derek isn't a ghost. He can't be." _What am I saying? _Sam thought. _Why am I protecting Derek? I don't even know him!_

"Sam," Danny pleaded, turning over and looking directly in her eyes. "You have to believe me. Derek is a ghost, and he wants to take you away!"

"That's crazy!" Sam said, still shaking her head. "Why would he want to take me away?"

"He…" Danny sighed. "He didn't tell me…."

"Then you don't know that he wants me!" Sam yelled, suddenly getting angry with him. _Why am I angry? Danny's trying to help me, and I'm yelling at him! Come on, Sam! Knock it off!_

Danny's eyes pleaded with her. "Sam, please… believe me. Derek is evil, you can't trust him."

"You know who I can't trust?" Sam yelled. _No! Don't say it! _"You! I can't trust you anymore, Danny Fenton! How dare you come in here and tell me lies about my boyfriend!"

Danny's expression hurt her heart, but she had no control over her words. But nothing hurt her more than the next words she spoke. "I want you to leave me alone, Danny. Get out of my house, and never come back again! I don't want to see your face ever again!" She screamed.

Danny hesitated, and quickly transformed into his ghost form and flew down through her bed and went back home.

Sam shook her head, tears filling in her eyes. "Why'd I say that?" She screamed at herself. "Danny… I'm… sorry." She fell on her knees, dozens of tears rapidly streaming down her face. The butterflies were gone, and her heart felt as if it was being stabbed over and over with a very sharp knife. The more she cried, the worse she felt. The worse she felt, the more she realized she couldn't fix it.

A hand placed itself on her shoulder, and she quickly turned around to find Derek standing behind her, a wide grin on his face.

"Good work, Sam," he said, patting her shoulder. "Good work. I'm very proud of you."

Sam's eyes flared red. "You! It's because of you I said that to him! You jer—"

Her word was cut off with a wave of his hand. She reached for her heart, feeling as though it was being pulled out of her chest.

"You had better not say such things about me, my dear Sam," Derek said. "I control you. I have your heart in my hands. I can destroy all you love and cherish."

Sam shook her head. "You can't destroy all that I love and cherish."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why not?"

Sam glanced up, glaring at him with cold eyes. "Because he's going to destroy you!"

Derek laughed, "I highly doubt that."

--

Danny sat on his floor, his back against his bed. His wrists lay loosely on his knees, and he was staring blankly at his feet. If he didn't know better, he'd say his heart wasn't beating. He held his hands clasped together, for fear they would start to shake with his emotions. He couldn't even speak, for his throat was stuck with the pain and sorrow he felt deep inside.

"You made it clear, Sam…" he whispered, a tear falling from his eye and dropped down to his hand. "I'll leave you alone…. Never again will you see my face."

Before the words left his mouth, he bawled. Never before had he cried like this. But, then again, never before had he been hurt like this. He felt as though he was all alone in the world. As if Derek had taken everything he ever cared about away from him..

"You may have her now, Derek," Danny whispered coldly. "But you will not have her forever. I _will_ win her back from you."

Danny sat there, suddenly confused by the words he had just said. "I… I _am_ jealous." He said, realizing that Tucker was right. He shook his head, suddenly feeling pathetic. "Jealousy bites."

--

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Sorry it was kind of short. Okay, replies!

Replies!

Karaniya-broken: yeah, that would have been fun and funny, but it wouldn't have really flown with my idea of the story. Anyways, did you like it? I hope you did!

annawolf788: HEY! I remember you!! I loved your story! It was awesome! And I'm glad you like mine! Please continue to read!

Jenny: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Hellokitty-4-ever: I totally agree with you! Inuyasha is the biggest hard-headed guy on the earth! Lol, so what'd you think of the story? Hope you like it!

Autumngold: Yes, I agree, he should save Sam! Let's see what happens next, okay? Thanks!

Rachel: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner… hope you still like it!

DaS4e: yeah, it is kind of like that episode, isn't it? Well, let's see what happens next! Hope you liked this chapter!

JulesFire: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! Thanks, and yeah, Derek is supposed to sound creepy. I'm glad I got him down right. Usually I can't write an antagonist very well, and I hope I'm doing okay with him. Hope you liked the chapter!

UniqueWolfLover: Here's more! Sorry it took so long! I'm glad you loved it so far, and I hope you still love it!

Dragon Morpher: I can hear the voices, too! Weird, isn't it? Hehe, I hope you liked this chapter!

Kats02980416: Yeah, it's a mixture of both. And, thanks to you, I got the idea of the spell!! Thanks! I was stuck trying to think of something for this chapter, and you helped me! Thanks so much! I hope you liked this chapter!

Chibi-Suiko: I know, it is kawaii! (haha, I know that word lol) I know, it is typical of guys to do that… weird lol. I hope you liked this chapter!!

Strawberrylover: I hope you liked how this turned out!

AngeloflLight: I hope this chapter came out as good as the first ones!

Black Betty: Wow! You did it again!! But, it was like, a half hour this time. Getting slow lol. I hope you liked this chapter!

Wow… 15 reviews… ::sniffs:: I feel so loved. I'm glad you all loved this story so far! And I hope you continue to!


	4. Stupid Curse

AN: I'm back! I know, it took forever, but I'm really sorry! My computer is so messed up, it's so hard to update! But, while I'm on, I'm going to update as many of my stories as I can! Okay? Okay!

Replies!

Worthy: Thanks! Sorry it took so long to update!

Spotzplaya888: I did. Sorry it took so long!

KatrinaKaiba: Thank you very much, I hope you like this chapter!

Animedreamer: Thanks! I'm glad you love it! Please keep reading!

Water Wave sprite: I'm sorry! I can't tell you the ending yet. Please keep reading to find out!

AngelofLight: Please read to find out! I'm glad you like it! Thanks!

Strawberrylover: Awesome! It wasn't for my great writing, it was yours! We need to talk about that, again, don't we? Think we spent enough time getting the suspense for the readers? Well, please keep reading!

Blackfphoenix: thank you! And I hope you find some words to say! Don't want you to be speechless!

Yayfulness TLTLI: Thank you! Yes, everyone wants to kill Derek, lol, thank you so much! Please keep reading!

Autumngold: Thank you! I hope you continue to read and enjoy!

Fluffyrachel: Ahhh, crazed tomatoes! That's scary! I updated, I updated! Please don't kill me! You like fluff? Want some more fluff? Well, keep reading, there's going to be more fluff!

DannyPhantomLover: lol, thank you! I hope you continue to read and enjoy!

Hopeless Forever: Nuh-uh, Danny's mine if Sam doesn't have him! Lol, jk jk, anyways, im glad you liked it! Please continue to read and enjoy!

Black Betty: Whoa! A day late! You're loosing it! Anyways, please continue to read!

Spongewolf: Thanks, dude! Please keep reading!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom… sadly.

Untold Feelings

Danny slowly crept through the hallways, feeling rather lousy and pathetic. He hadn't slept the entire night, he was too worried and too frustrated to sleep. Of course he was still upset about what happened with Sam, and he truly hoped that that was Derek and not Sam speaking those words to him. But, deep down, he realized that he was being a jealous jerk about it all, and maybe Sam was right, maybe he really didn't deserve her trust.

"Hey, Danny!"

He turned around, Tucker rushing down the hall towards him. "Hey, did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Danny muttered, tired of all the rumors going on.

"Derek and Sam are voted for the cutest couple in the school!"

"Great," Danny said, with more sarcasm than he intended.

Tucker sighed, "Dude, Danny, you need to get over it. You had your chance with Sam, but you missed it."

"Am I just supposed to wave a white flag in the air and let Derek take her away? I don't think so, Tuck."

"You're overreacting. What do you mean take her away? He's just going out with her."

Danny shook his head, grabbing Tucker by the arm and dragged him down the hall and into a closet.

"Dude," Tucker said, lifting up a fallen mop from his shoulder. "Why'd you drag me in the janitor's closet?"

"So you can listen to me and not rag on me about Sam," Danny said. "Listen, Derek's a ghost."

"A ghost? Really?"

"Tucker, will you listen? Derek _is_ a ghost, and he's after Sam!"

"What does he want with her?"

"I don't know…"

"You're sure you're not just jealous?"

"Tucker! Would you drop that already? Derek told me himself he's after Sam, but he won't tell me why."

"Have you told Sam?"

His sour expression turned to sorrow, his eyes casting down to the ground. "She… she wouldn't believe me."

Tucker frowned, seeing more in his friend's eyes. "What else?"

"She also told me," He paused. _Crap, this is harder than I thought it would be. Why can't I just come out and say it! _"To… leave her alone. Never… never see her again." _Oh, fudge, here it comes again, more pain. _

"Oh, man, I'm sorry," Tucker said, finally realizing Danny's pain.

Danny could only nod, not sure what to say. And they just stood there, in awkward silence. Tucker just stared at him, not knowing what else to say to help ease his friend's pain.

"Listen, it's not important right now," Danny said, shaking his head clean from his thoughts of Sam. "I need you to keep an eye on Derek and Sam, okay? I'll try to see if I can get any more info on this creep before anything worse happens."

Tucker nodded, "You got it, buddy."

Sam watched as just about everyone's eyes were cast on her. Every girl she passed seemed to give her a hard, stone cold look. No, it wasn't her. It was her arm. Yes, it was her arm they were glaring at. She glanced down, and she saw her arm wrapped around Derek's. He was guiding her through the halls of her own school, and yet she couldn't turn away, no matter how much she wanted to. She gritted her teeth behind her lips, and tried to act as natural as possible.

He was flashing a flirting smile to every girl he passed, and Sam could only roll her eyes. If she was really interested in this guy, he would be dead by now for looking at other girls. But, at this moment, she didn't care what Derek was doing. All she could focus on was the threats he made to her, and how she told Danny to leave her alone.

Regret still filled her heart as she was lead passed Danny's locker. He wasn't standing there, like he normally was during this time of day. She felt her heart sink as she saw Tucker's locker was left alone as well. Did Danny tell Tucker what she had said? Are they both ignoring her? Tears glistened in her eyes, but she refused to let them out. Just having Danny ignoring her was enough pain, but now Tucker. Both of her best friends had left her alone with this beast that held her arm.

_If it wasn't for this stupid spell he has on me, _Sam though bitterly. _I would be long gone by now. _

Derek's grip on her arm tightened, and she winced in pain as his nails sunk into her skin. "Now, now," he whispered softly to her. "You must behave. Don't you remember? I hold your heart in my hands."

Sam bit her bottom lip as she whispered back, "I remember. Sorry."

He patted her arm gently, a wicked smile on his lips. "That's a good girl."

Sam watched again as her female classmates gave her dirty looks, and yet all she could do was stare blankly back at them. _If only you knew the truth behind it all, _she thought towards them. _Then you wouldn't be jealous of me._


	5. True Love

AN: hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update. Check out my profile on what's going on, all right? Well, I want to thank all of you who reviewed, I love you all. Since I'm having computer problems, I won't be able to reply to the reviews like I used to. So, in general, thank you all and I love you so much for reading and enjoying my work. I make these stories for you. Oh, and sorry for the language to come, it's rated PG-13! Gotta make it that way lol.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom

True Love

Danny tried his best to remain as normal as possible, but it grew harder and harder to keep his act alive. Every time he saw Sam, she was kissing Derek passionately. It sickened him to even be in the same school, yet he had to keep going. His grades were failing enough already.

After school, Danny would go to the Internet Café and look up information on Dark Shadow, the name that Derek's ghost form appears under. For a few days there was no lead, but he was hoping that'd change soon.

Tucker would call him late at night, telling him everything Derek and Sam did together when Danny wasn't around. It just seemed that Derek was the head in the relationship, which didn't sound a thing like Sam. She was the type of girl to express her feelings no matter what the situation, and when she hated to do something, she wouldn't do it. Yet, from what Tucker was saying, she was doing a lot of things she was against.

"Alrighty," Danny said, taking a seat in his usual chair at the Café. There were only a few other people with him this time, which was the perfect amount that he loved. Not enough people to see him turn ghost in a horrible situation, yet plenty of people to justify him actually being there. "Let's see what I can dig up today," he whispered, going to his past search links.

"Been there," he said, mentally crossing that link off in his mind. "Nothing there, or there, or here, hmm, a little here, but not enough…."

He continued to cross of every link until he made it to the last page, feeling tired and bored. "Okay, what's this last link?" He asked himself as he read it over.

_"The Legend of Dark Shadow. He disguises himself as a young, handsome man in order to obtain the most beautiful and strong spirited girl in the generation gap. Using his ghost powers, he controls the girl of his choosing by keeping her heart in his hands, enabling him to change her actions to something that fits his needs. After having full control over his chosen one, he will take her away to his tower, and fulfill the ritual that will restore his body with enormous power and strength, and the young girl he chose will become his new bride."_

Danny could feel his mouth drop, and he could only stare at the words in front of him. "He's… controlling her?" He shouted, alarming the other surfers in the room. "What's the ritual?" He glanced around the screen, and found the _"more information" _button. With a hard "click," he continued to read.

_"The ritual, which would be carried out once Dark Shadow has his bride to be, consists of the blood of the true love of the girl he chose. Dark Shadow will then lay his bride on the altar, while he completes the ceremony. After it is complete, he will become stronger and be able to control every breath his new bride takes. Thus making him the most powerful ghost in the world – and the next."_

Danny fell back in his seat. Sam was going to be controlled by him forever, unless Danny could find out who her true love is and keep him protected from Derek for as long as he needs to. Which would be until he comes up with a better plan.

"I gotta call Tucker," Danny said, grabbing his backpack and rushing off towards home.

"So, Derek is actually using Sam to become stronger?" Tucker asked, walking back and forth as he asked his questions again.

"Yes, and after the ritual is complete, Sam will become his bride, and she won't have any control over her life again," Danny said, sitting on the edge of his bed, watching Tucker pace the floor.

"And we need to find this true love of hers so that can't happen?"

"Exactly," Danny said. "But, who finds their true love at fourteen? This is going to be more complicated than we thought."

Tucker sighed, "Maybe. I mean, we won't figure out who the guy is unless Derek tells you himself."

Danny sighed, "Yeah, I guess that won't happen. It's up to us, Tuck. We have to save Sam."

Darkness surrounded him. His only ray of light was the tall light standing next to him. But even that wasn't enough. Danny glanced around him, seeing nothing but darkness, pure darkness.

"I've got to stop dreaming," Danny whispered to himself. A burst of icy wind swept across him, and he wrapped his arms around him for warmth. His ghost sense told him enough. But it was too late. He already knew what was coming.

"Dark Shadow," Danny said, seeing a shadow come up through the floor. "It's about time you showed your true form."

Dark grinned, his fangs a dirty yellow. "I had to make sure it was the right time, other wise it would have been pointless."

"Well, you couldn't have picked the more perfect timing, Dark," Danny said. "Because I'm in the mood to kick your ass."

Dark flew around him like a fly around garbage. "You do realize you can't go ghost in your dream, don't you?"

"Uh… now I do."

Dark chuckled, "You really are pathetic, Danny Phantom. You're going to loose your best friend in a few hours, and you're still worried about finding her true love."

Danny frowned, "You've found him already."

Dark nodded, "I sure have, Danny. And at midnight tonight, I shall have the power to control the ghost zone, and your precious friend."

"You won't get away with this!" Danny shouted.

"Why don't you try and stop me?" He chuckled again, sinking down back into the ground. "See you at midnight, Phantom."

Danny awoke with a fright, and before he could even wipe the sweat away from his brow, he turned to his ghost form and rushed off. "There's no way he's going to control Sam," Danny said as he flew across the night sky.

Sam couldn't control her actions anymore. Derek had complete control over her body. The only thing he couldn't get was her spirit, and that she was never giving up. It was eleven at night, and he had taken her to a old home in the outskirts of town. It was a home that Sam and Danny used to trick-or-treat at when they were kids. It was the ideal Halloween horror home that they enjoyed.

But this horror was different than a goofy costume and bags of candy. She was going to loose control of her life forever if she didn't stop Derek soon. The only problem was, she couldn't.

"Doesn't it look lovely?" Derek said, handing her a dusty white dress. "My last bride wore it so wonderfully, and I believe you will too."

"Of course, My Lord," Sam said, wishing she could take it back. _I wish I could tear this dress and wrap it around your neck! _

He ran his finger along her cheek, dragging it softly down her jaw. "You truly are beautiful, My Dear. I am going to enjoy these thousand years together so much."

"As am I, Sire," Sam replied. _Yeah right! I'd rather die!_

"Now, run along and put that dress on. We will be having our guest of honor arriving soon."

Sam turned and walked into the other room, wishing she could feel the hope she used to. With Derek controlling her heart, he controlled her emotions as well. She couldn't cry even if she wanted to.

The dress was faded white, stains of blood and something yellow – she didn't want to know what it really was – were scattered around it. Floral lace made the sleeves, and she tried to get her fingers through it without running through other holes. After pulling it over her head, she had to fight it down her body.

After it was on her, she paused, glancing at herself in the mirror across from her. She looked like the bride of Frankenstein, that much was certain. Only her hair wasn't straight up in the air, and she didn't look like a vampire from a zombie movie.

Desperately Sam wanted to sigh, but she couldn't. She just stood in the mirror, capturing the last look of the girl she used to be, and the brainwashed controlled woman she will become in a matter of minutes. Whoever their guest was, she prayed it was someone who might save her.

"Sam, Darling!" Derek called. "Our guest has arrived! Come out and greet him!"

Her legs moved her away from the mirror and out to stand next to Derek. _Please, let it be someone who can save me, _She thought. _Please let there still be hope for my future._

Danny followed his ghost sense, and it led him to the same old home Sam and he used to go trick-or-treating when they were kids. It still looked the same as it had five years ago. The ugly trees in the front lawn, the smell of dead men, and the spiders and bats.

"This has to be the place," Danny whispered, gritting his teeth. "I just hope I'm not too late." Taking a deep breath, he flew faster, flying straight through the walls and into a large empty room.

"You are a little late," came Derek's voice, turning Danny around completely. "But we're going to have to manage."

Danny raised his fists. "Okay, bring it on, Dark."

He laughed. "You haven't figured it out yet, have you Phatom?"

Danny frowned. "What do you mean?"

Derek grinned, turning to face Sam. She looked like a different person in the wedding dress, and Danny felt his heart sink at the sight of her pale face and blackened eyes. She had no control over her body. It wouldn't be much longer before Derek took over her completely.

Running his fingers over her cheek, Derek grinned as he continued to speak. "She was so heart broken to tell you to leave her alone forever. I tried to cheer her up by telling her what she was gaining. Of course, she wouldn't listen to me. And then you. You cried like a baby after what she said. I thought it would never stop."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Danny asked, his eyes glaring down at him with flames of anger.

"Oh, it has everything to do with this," Derek continued, his finger running down Sam's neck. He stopped, wrapping his fingers around a small chain, pulling a small piece of jewelry out from under the dress. "This is a nice necklace. 24 karat gold name, a black skull with rubies and jewels in a bow, and a pure silver chain. No doubt a gift she would get from her true love."

"What are you talking about, I gave that to her," Danny said.

Derek sighed, his voice sounded annoyed. "You _still_ don't get it? She promised to wear it forever, Phantom. She still is. Take a look around you. You're the only one here to save her. There is no one else around."

Danny frowned, taking a second to look around him. Derek was right, there was no one else in the room. But… what was he talking about?

"You are Sam's true love, Danny," Derek answered his unasked question. "And you are the blood that I need for the ritual."


	6. Ritual

Ritual

Danny felt the air leap out of his lungs, unable to comprehend what Dark had just said. "W-what!"

Dark laughed, wrapping his arm around Sam's waist and dragging her towards the altar. "So glad you could come tonight. Now, before it gets too late, let's get this party started, shall we?"

Danny wasted no time, leaping forward and throwing his fist at Dark. But he merely missed and flew into the wall. Dark laughed, a black shadow tracing his body as he flew in the air. "Try that again, Phantom. See what happens."

Danny growled, pushing himself off of the wall and back towards Dark. Throwing another punch was a pointless effort. Dark grabbed his hand, twisting it behind his back. Danny wiggled and wormed around, trying to get out of the shadow's grip.

"Now, now, let's not do anything hasty." Dark whispered in his ear, his other hand moving over Danny's head. Danny glanced up, watching the hand form a small knife.

"Oh crap!" Danny cursed, kicking his legs to try and free himself. "Sam! Sam! **_Wake up!_**"

"It's too late!" Dark shouted, laughing darkly. "She can't hear you! And soon she shall be mine forever!"

"Never!" Danny said, thinking of any possible way he could get out of the powerful grip on him.

XOXOX 

Sam could only watch as Danny struggled to get free. _Derek! Please! Stop! _She tried to scream, tried to move her arms and legs but found it useless. Derek still had control over her, and there was no way she could save Danny's life. **_Danny! No!_**

Her body didn't move, but she could feel her breathing quicken. She could feel the eyes of her heart cry with tears as she continued to watch the struggle. But no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't do anything to stop what was going to happen.

"**_Danny!_**" She felt herself scream, shocked to hear her own voice. Blinking, she thought quickly, using what time she had to save Danny. "Get the orb in his jacket! Quick!"

XOXOX 

Dark growled, tightening his grip on Danny's arm. "That wench! She broke my control!"

Danny grinned to himself, catching on second of hope flying through Sam's eyes. _Thanks, Sam, _he thought. Taking a deep breath, he swung his legs in the air, high above his head and smacked Dark in the face, breaking his grip. As Danny swung around, he reached into Dark's jacket, and pulled out a small white orb.

"I got it!" He shouted, smiling as Dark flew backward, his hand covering the mark on his face. "You don't control her anymore!"

Dark hesitated, but soon his grim face turned into a grin. "You fool, you think I still need that!"

Danny frowned, looking down at Sam. She had fallen on the floor, her body trembling wildly. "What did you do to her?" Danny demanded, glaring back at Dark.

Dark's grin turned into laughter as he held up the knife, dripping slowly with blood. "The ritual… is almost complete! I just need to slit her wrist and she shall be mine! And I will have more power than you could ever imagine!"

"Damn," Danny cursed, looking down at the orb. "Sam, help me out here," he whispered, glancing at her frail body and back at Dark. His eyes dropped down to the orb, and Dark dashed towards Sam's body. Danny threw the orb, blasting it in the air with his power. As the broken pieces fell to the ground, Danny turned and rushed after Dark.

Dark laughed as he stood next to Sam, her wrist in his hand. Raising the blade in the air, he laughed loudly. "The power is all mine!"

A fist flew across his face, knocking him on the floor. Danny stopped, seeing Sam stand herself upright. "Not if I have anything to do about it," she said, taking the blade that fell out of his hand and tossing it up at Danny.

Dark roared, the earth crumbling around them. "**_No!_** I shall have the power! I _will_ have you, Sam!"

"Not if I have anything to do about it!" Danny said, pulling his Fenton Thermos out of his pocket and turning it on. "Say so long to your ex-fiancé!"

Dark screamed, his human form melting into a puddle of clay and his ghost form evaporated as he was sucked into the thermos. With a satisfied grin, Danny closed it tightly, descending to the ground.

"So much for that," Danny said, laughing lightly as he looked up at Sam.

She was ripping off the wedding dress, tearing it into shreds. "No one will ever have to wear this horrible dress again," she said, stomping on it with her heel. "It's just ugly!"

Danny laughed, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. "I thought I was going to loose you."

She laughed, her arms wrapped around his neck. "You need to have a little more faith in yourself."

He pushed her away, but kept his arms around her waist. "So what was it like? Being controlled?"

"Don't get any ideas," she warned, waving her finger at him. "I could hear everything around me, but I couldn't move. I still had my thoughts, though."

"Well that's a good thing," Danny whispered, chuckling softly. "Why would Derek want that? Especially with your vegetarian thoughts all the time?"

She gasped, "Danny!" Laughing, she kissed him softly. "Thanks, for saving my life."

He grinned, kissing her back. "It's what I'm supposed to do. True love and all."

"Exactly," she replied.

XOXOX 

AN: What do you guys think? I hope you liked it! Thanks everyone for your reviews! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter and will like the next one to come. I still have a few more things to put down before this is all over. So, thanks again everyone for your reviews, I love getting them from you guys so much! It makes me feel better and it keeps me writing! Thanks again!

)Mandi(

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize.


	7. Blog Entry

AN: Okay, here it is. The last chapter. This story was cool to write, and I'm glad people liked it so much! I might come out with another DP story soon, after seeing that one where Danny looses his memory, I've kind of been thinking of new ideas. Of course, I've still got to finish my other stories before I start a new one. Check my profile for updates, okay? If you're interested, that is. Anyways, this will be short, only because I don't want to ruin the moment from the last chapter, and give you guys just a little bit more closure. ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DP. I wish I did.

Blog Entry

_It's weird how things happen. At first I thought it was nothing more than friendship. I never thought it turned out to be true love. I mean, how many kids find their true love at fourteen! It hardly ever happens._

_I'm glad it happened though. Not to mention, boy am I glad she feels the same way! It would be weird if your true love didn't love you back. Like that Paullina thing, what was I thinking? I must've hit my head or something._

_Sam and I are celebrating our two-month anniversary, going out to see the new horror movie she wants to see so badly. Boy, am I lucky, or what? Can't tell you how happy I am with the way my life is. I mean, sure, I still get bullied, but it doesn't matter. Sam makes up for it at the end of the day with just a simple hug and a kiss on the cheek. So it's great._

_Tucker's on a crazy quest to find his true love. I doubt he'll have any luck, though. He's not good at keeping a girlfriend for longer than a month, two tops. Sad, I know, but that's Tucker. _

_Mom and Dad are glad for me, although, of course, Sam and I made up a story on how we got together. Somehow the truth didn't seem too good an option. I have a feeling Jazz knows the truth, though. Boy, that's another story!_

_All in all, life is going great. I've got my girl, my friends, my family, and, of course, my special 'ghost buddy' watching out for me._

Danny finished his post, grinning as he read it over. He was in his basement, writing on his blog site, trying to pass some time before he left to pick up Sam. Knowing Sam was at her house now, he knew she was already reading it. Waiting patiently, he saw his comment box receive something. He clicked it, and saw her username. "GothicGhostGirl," something she came up with when he introduced her to the blog website.

_Hey, Danny! Two months, you getting tired of this vegetarian yet? I sure hope not! I'll be love-less! TRUE-love-less! That's worse, you know. Anyways, call you soon, okay? Love you!_

_Sam_

Grinning, he closed his internet window and walked to his room to prepare. She would call in a few minutes, that was sure. She had a way of knowing when he got offline and when he was ready for a phone call.

"Life is good," he muttered to himself as he walked up to his stairs, already hearing the phone ring.


End file.
